High School is a Drag
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: What happens when you mix a freshman Tezuka entering High School and being reaquainted with some of the seniors from his first year of junior high? You'll have to read to find out! Yamato/Tezuka


**This is Yamato/Tezuka with a hint of some seniors from Tezuka's first year/Tezuka. This was requested by one of my lovely reviewers on 100 nights. The other fic you requested (The non-con one) will be out soon, hopefully before the 21****st**** because I'm trying to get all the requests out before ten days have gone by since I received the request. Sadly that one might take a bit longer than this one. **

**Hopefully you enjoy this till the other fic is ready! Happy reading!**

* * *

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't little Kittymitsu." Tezuka almost sighed as he pulled his tennis shirt over his head. He had graduated junior high and was finally starting his first tennis practice as the vice-captain of the Seigaku high school's tennis team. It would have been a joyful accomplishment to be the vice captain of the tennis team in his first year of high school, had he not found out that the same third years who had hurt his arm were on the team.

Hopefully if he just ignored them they would get tired and leave him alone. As long as he kept away from them he would probably be fine. Its not like they would hurt him or anything right? Besides he had Yamato around to help him if he needed it. Not that he really would need it because he could protect himself.

Whats the worst that they could do to him anyway?

* * *

He was to warm and tingly but mostly warm. Tezuka didn't know what the hell those seniors had done to him but he knew that they had done something. He should had yelled and made them run laps when he noticed that they were over near his water bottle messing with his stuff. But he had gotten distracted by Yamato asking him a question and when he turned back around they were gone.

Tezuka also hadn't noticed anything weird about his drink after he took a sip of it when he finished practice. He was already on his way to the infirmity so that he could get checked out by the nurse before he went home.

Finally he got into the nurses office only to find that she had gone home. Tezuka sighed as he rested his head against the blurry glass, it felt wonderful against his forehead. Maybe he could just go lie down for a few minutes? Its not like the nurse would mind that much.

Tezuka pushed the door open and sluggishly moved his way towards the bed to lay down. As soon as his leg brushed up against his crotch when he went to get on the bed he couldn't help but let out a low moan.

_Why am I hard?_ Tezuka asked himself as he laid back on the bed. He bit his bottom lip and pressed his thighs together in an attempt to keep from stroking his hard on. Tezuka squirmed on the bed as he felt his face heat up, the more he moved the more his thighs rubbed against him and made him gasp at the wonderful sensation shooting up his spine.

"Aww look at the pretty little kitten." Jerking his head in the direction of the door he groaned internally as he saw two of the seniors on the team that had been tormenting him since he joined the high school tennis team.

"What's wrong kitty? Why you backing away from us?" One of the seniors, Haru his mind supplied, snickered as he crawled onto the infirmary bed and crept towards him.

Quickly backing up and cursing himself when his back hit wall. Of course he picked the one bed that was up against a corner. Tezuka moved to slide off the bed only to be grabbed around the waist by Haru and pulled back onto the bed while the other senior, Karo, grabbed a hold of his legs before moving to pin his legs down on the bed by sitting on them.

Tezuka let out a soft moan when he felt Haru's hand slip into his trousers to grasp his erection. Squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to push the two bigger males away from him only to have Karo slip behind him and yank him back against his chest so that he was trapped between the two of them. Squirming against the hands that were trying to pry his uniform shirt open he gasped and let out a low whine when one of them pinched his nipples through the cloth of his shirt.

"Does the kitten want some milk?~" Karo asked slyly before biting down on a patch of pale skin on Tezuka's neck. His hips jerked into Haru's hand when a warm thumb brushed against the tip of his hard on.

However he was shocked out of his temporary haze when the door to the infirmary suddenly slammed open and he heard Yamato-buchou's voice hiss out "What do you two think you are doing?" he had never heard Yamato sound so mad before.

"B-Buchou we were jus-" Haru stuttered as he looked up at the livid captain.

"Leave. Now." "But-" "I. Said. Leave." Without arguing anymore the two seniors hightailed it out of the infirmary leaving Tezuka on the bed trying to hide his erection from his captain.

Usually just the prospect of being seen in anything near this position by his captain would be enough to make him loose and erection. But for some reason the thought of his captain only made him even harder, if that was even possible. Quickly he curled in on himself and brought his knees up to his chest to try and conceal his still hard cock.

Tezuka heard Yamato sigh before he felt a warm hand pet his brown locks softly.

"I should have stopped those two buffoons when I saw them near your things." Yamato said as he sat down on the edge of the bed behind Tezuka. He swung his one leg over the bed so that he had a leg a either side of the bed. Then he wrapped an arm around Tezuka's waist and pulled him back so that he rested against his chest.

"Do you want some help with that Tezuka-kun?" He asked politely as he gestured towards Tezuka's trousers.

Tezuka felt his face flush a bright red before he leaned back against his buchou and nodded. He let out a soft whimper as Yamato-buchou's hand wrapped around him.

"Just relax Tezuka-kun, Ill take good care of you." He heard him whisper against his cheek before the slow languid strokes turned into fast slightly rough strokes.

Tezuka gasped and squirmed against Yamato's chest as the pressure started to pool in his groin. His hips bucked against his buchou's hand before he bit his lip and came, coating Yamato's hand in his seed. Slowly he sagged back against Yamato's chest, he saw Yamato's cum stained hand and without even thinking he held it still with one hand as he licked the sticky white substance off.

His nose wrinkled at the slightly sour and salty taste. Once he was done licking the other males hand clean he felt Yamato's hand reach up and turn his head and pull him into a chaste kiss.

**The End. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
